


The judgement

by FreyaFenris



Series: Sigyn - the hair iron [2]
Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Judgment, Post Avengers (Movie), Post Avengers Asgard, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:57:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreyaFenris/pseuds/FreyaFenris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About what happened at Asgard after The Avengers movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The judgement

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> You know what I hate? People who say they will do a small doodle and end up doing an actual drawing.. Oh, wait. That's me. 
> 
> Part of my Sigyn - the hair iron series [(x)](http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/tagged/sigyn-the-hair-iron) If you haven't noticed yet, I'm not all there.
> 
>  
> 
> Also here on tumblr: [link](http://http://freyafenris.tumblr.com/post/48787349666/part-of-my-sigyn-the-hair-iron-series-x-if) and here on dA: [link](http://frejafenris.deviantart.com/art/The-judgement-367589037).


End file.
